Scooby doo, what happened to you?
by Emma Gene Louise
Summary: The scooby doo gang separates after a big fight...but what happens when the gang gets together for another mystery...that could prove fatal to one member of the scooby doo gang
1. She's back

***Shaggy POV***

"Well Scoob...this may like be the best one yet." I smiled, looking at our quadruple decker ham, cheese, egg, pasta, turkey, chocolate sauce, banana, orange, apple, peanut butter sandwich. "You want first bite buddy ol' guy ol' pal?" I asked my companion, running my hands through my shaggy blond hair.

"Reah!" Scooby Doo, my brown great dane said as he took a huge bite, changing the quadruple decker sandwich into a single one. "Rooby Rooby Roo!" he laughed. Smiling back weakly I started to clean the soiled counter. "Ruts Rong Raggy?"(What's wrong shaggy?) Scooby asked me. I was always ready to eat, but for the first time I found that I wasn't.

"Guess I'm just like, not hungry." That was the truth, but it wasn't the whole truth. Truth is, it has been 8 years since we solved our first mystery, but it was the first that we have spent not running from monsters or celebrating the start of Mystery Incorporated. Still sulking I sauntered to my room in our small one bedroom apartment. Closing the door behind me I pulled out a small binder, filled with pictures, newspaper articles, and magazine interviews. The five of us were standing around a knight, who had his helmet taken off revealing a person. I still remembered how scared me and Scoob were that night.

"Raggy...Ri Riss Ra Rang."(I miss the gang) Scooby said, putting his heat loyally on my knee. I patted his head as we flipped through the memories of what used to be.

*** Daphne POV***

"Darling you look Fantabulous!" The skinny blond man cheered. I spun in my silky white dress, my hair brushing over my shoulders. The skinny man was Pierre, not only my agent, but also my personal stylist. After my acting career went down the toilet I was introduced to the world of modeling. Luckily, my figure was so perfect that I never had to diet.

"Thanks Pierre!" I twirled my long red hair around a finger.

"Although I wish you would just dye your hair to brown, you'd look so...whats the word..." He said, pondering the thought.

"Not me... I'm never going to change my hair color, sorry Pierre." I smiled. He had been pushing me to change my firely locks for years now, and often pushed me over the edge in frustration, but I was determined to never let him get to me. My red hair was a trademark, to Daphne Blake, the mystery solver. I'd grown too tall for my purple dress, so my hair was the only thing I kept. I walked to my dressing room, where I would get ready for the show tonight. Closing the door I changed into my purple bathrobe and sat sadly at my dressing room table, putting my head in my hands. A picture of Shaggy and Scooby wrestling on the grass was in the top left corner, while a picture of Velma holding 3 masks and making a funny face at the camera was in the other corner. My most treasured picture is one of Freddy, smiling at the old Malt shop we went to when we were teens. I missed the past, if only things didn't happen the way they did...maybe then the mystery Inc would stay together. But we can't change time, so what happened happened and I'm going to have to deal with it.

***Fred POV***

"Fred! Get over here NOW!" A rather large man in a brown suit called to me.

"Yes sir." I said, Balancing a stack of papers on my arm while I shoved my blackberry into my pocket.

"What did I tell you about these 'mystery stories'?" He asked angrily. "That they're not real, only a scam or a teenager pulling a prank!" He said, holding up my last article about several disappearances by an old abandoned house.

"Yes sir." I said, looking down. He sighed, obviously annoyed.

"You're a good writer Jones, just get a good story and you'll be in the New York Times pretty soon. Now go and get a scoop, or It's bye bye for you." He said sternly. Stressed, I walked back to my desk, popping two Advil pills, and sitting back in my chair. So much had changed in my life. Mystery Incorporated was doing wonderful, solving our 175th mystery only a year ago..then came the fight. A few days after solving the mystery of the haunted vending machine Velma called us all for a meeting.

***1 year ago Fred POV***

"So Velms, like, whats up?" The Hippy in the pea green shirt asked Velma.

"So you know how I've still been working hard in school even through solving mysteries." She started, smoothing down her skirt and adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, you've been in your books since we've known you, so what." Daphne said, playing with a stray piece of hair near her face. Her hair gently falling past her pale complexion.

"Well I applied for early action..and I got into Harvard." She blushed. Wow, that really sucks.

"Root Root! Ray Relma!"(Woot Woot! Yay Velma!) Scooby Doo said, jumping up onto Velma to give her a wet slobbery kiss.

"Scooby, get down...And I accepted...School starts in 2 weeks...which means I can't help you guys with they Mysteries." She said, looking down with sadness.

"Well, I'm sorry about that Velma. But staying here is the right decision." Daphne and Shaggy gasped and stared at me hard. Velma looked up shocked.

"But Fred...A full scholarship... to Harvard! Do you have any idea how rare that is? It's been my dream since I was little!" Wait...she's actually considering this? No way.

"Velma, we need you. If you go to Harvard then we can't solve mysteries. Who else will get all the technical stuff?" I asked, my confusion showing through.

"We could just do it when I'm home for the summer, but I'm not giving up on my dream Fred." Velma said shakily.

"You can't just think of yourself in this situation Velma! If you go you're letting us all down, your choice." I argued, standing up. I can't understand why she would abandon us!

"You're the one thinking about yourself! This is my dream, and if you can't appreciate it then I quit! I'm not in Mystery Inc anymore!" Velma shouted. Her face red with anger she sped out of the house.

"That was like, not cool man." Shaggy said, jogging off after Velma. Daphne stood up next.

"Wow Fred...I didn't know this was the real you." she said softly, her heels clicking on the wood floor as she walked out.

"Scooby.." I said quietly. He was the only one I had left.

"Rorry Red..."(sorry Fred) Scooby muttered, licking my hand before he turned after Daphne and Shaggy...and suddenly I was all alone.

***Velma POV present time***

"And that concludes our lesson for today. Do page 932 questions 21-85. and the two essay questions on 936." The professor said from the front of the room. I scrambled to write down the assignment as class ended. I grabbed a quick coffee and headed up to my room.

Sitting down on my bed I tried to make sense of the calculus the professor was talking about. I pushed my glasses up my face, brushing aside my matted, messy hair. I had always thought that I was so smart, that I could take on anything. Back in the day my teachers told me that I was too smart to be in the school I was. But coming to Harvard made me realize that I wasn't as smart as I thought I was. I was getting a hour or two of sleep, and I hadn't talked to anybody on campus. My grades were C's and B's, not acceptable to the A+ student of 14 years of schooling!

Frustrated I threw my book down. I couldn't handle this anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'd lost a good 10 pounds, my ribs were sticking out of my t-shirt. I don't remember a time when I was well rested. I'd only been in school for a year, but it had already taken it's toll. I looked back to the mirror and saw tears swelling in my eyes.

Through blurred vision I saw a picture of the gang in a frame behind me. I walked over, tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked at the Velma I once knew. Orange turtleneck sweater and school girl skirt with matching shoes completed her attire. Big glasses and dark brown hair framed the smiling girls face. I wiped the tears away, remembering everything. I hadn't talked to any of the gang since the day I left for college. And Fred and I haven't talked since the incident. It wasn't that I hadn't forgiven him...he was just confused...as usual, but things between us just weren't the same.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror again. The girl I once knew was falling apart. I had to get away, I couldn't stand looking at myself like this anymore! Quickly gathering some money and clothes in a backpack I ran out of the campus. My eyes still streaming with tears. I hailed a cab.

"Where to lady?" The cab driver said, unaware of my situation.

"2124 Santa Street." I said. The cab driver turned around.

"Lady, I have no Idea where that is." He said, confused.

"Oh, sorry. It's in Vermont." The man turned to me, eyes wide.

"Sorry ma'am, but I can't take you that far! You've gotta take a bus or a train. I could get you to either station.

"can you get me to the train station?" I asked. The cab driver nodded and we drove in silence. I paid him and I checked the schedule. Leave it to the smart girl to not remember how to read a map.

"Excuse me." I said to a man at a ticket counter. "but what train can I get on to get me to Burlington, Vermont." The ragged old man looked me over, trying to determine if I was a runaway.

"Train leaves in a few hours. That will be $29.62." The man said. I gave him most of my cash, stupidly bringing on 45 dollars. The man smiled at me as I turned and took a seat on a bench. My head was throbbing and my face was pale, I must have looked half dead from the stares I was getting. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a minute.

"Track 5 boarding Burlington Vermont. Leaving in 5 minutes." the announcer said. Jumping in surprise I grabbed my things and headed towards track 5. Taking a seat I opened my phone, realizing how late it was already. Class ended at 5. and the train was leaving here at 9...which would mean I would get there about 3 in the morning! I was so stupid, why didn't I think about this, wait till tomorrow to leave! And I have a History test tomorrow! If I don't take that I'll fail! Oh man, and I didn't even start my calculus homework. Why did I do this! I should just get off and get back. Just as I decided to go back the whole train jolted forward, causing me to fall back into my seat. We were leaving, there was no stopping this. I can't believe that I had just given up the opportunity of a lifetime because I was too weak. I watched the view of Massachusetts disappear, reminding me of what coming here was like. I closed my eyes, sleepily, wondering what everyone would think of me when I got back

***Three Hours later, Velma's POV***

The train stopped, jolting me awake. My body was haggard and just wanting to go back to sleep. I pushed myself up and out onto the street. I remembered this place of childhood. Running the streets with friends. I continued to walk down a small street, noticing the bookshop I used to practically live in. I couldn't go home, no, my parents would kill me. They wanted nothing more than their Velms to get a scholarship and become a world rewound doctor. The malt shop came into view next...well what used to be the malt shop. It had been taken over to a 'red robin'. The 24 hour sign was still up. My stomach churned thinking of eating. A year of Coffee and the occasional sandwich had destroyed my appetite. The shops turned into houses and I finally found Santa street. My feet were almost as pleased as I was. I was beginning to sway on the sidewalk, my headache returning. The house finally came into view. A small green condo with a single pink flamingo on the lawn. My eyes filled with tears as I turned to the driveway, a large green van labeled "the Mystery Machine" sat idly, obviously out of service.. I walked slowly up to the door. Taking a deep breath I rang the doorbell.

**Shaggy POV**

"Wow! The biggest veggie burger ever? Sure I'll eat it!" I said to the tux man. The delicious soybean patty was just centimeters from my mouth when I heard a buzzing noise.

"Oh sorry, time's up." The tux man said.

"Nooooo!" I cried!

I woke up with a jolt. The doorbell rang, that was what interrupted my dreams. Scooby lifted a ear and opened one lazy eye, before closing them and falling back asleep.

"Fine then, I guess I'll, like, get it." I said groggily. Slipping on my slippers I headed to the door. Who was at the door this late? I looked at the clock in the kitchen, it read 3:25 in the morning. I opened the door, to see a haggard looking homeless girl. She was wearing an oversized hoodie and ripped jeans.

"Uh, do I like, know you?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Shaggy." She said softly. She took one step forward before she fell into my arms. Suddenly, it all came back.

"Velms?"


	2. the red haired angel

***Shaggy POV***

"It's ok, i've got you." I held protectively onto the small girl in my arms. Something was poking me,At first, I thought it was a pack of pencils, but I then realized it was her ribs! She was all skin and bones. I led her to the couch where she slumped back on my shoulder, absolutely exhausted. She shuddered and put her legs on the couch next to her. I froze for a moment, having no idea what I had to do.

"Hey scoob! Like, Come in here!" I whispered in the general direction of my bedroom.

As soon as I closed my mouth Scooby Doo walked in, looking tired indeed. He sniffed the air and gave an excited yelp.

"Remla!" (Velma!) He bounded over and started licking her face.

"Scooby! Hey buddy!" she exhaled, scratching behind his left ear...his favorite place.

"Velma...like what happened. Did somebody, hurt you? Because if they did I'll...oh I'll!" I said angrily, not really knowing what I would do to some strong football boyfriend.

"No, Shaggy...it's just so complicated...what was I thinking." She said quietly. I felt another tear soak into my pea green pajama shirt.

"What? Velma. What are ya like talking about?" I asked, gently squeezing her shoulder. No answer. "Velms?" I felt her body go limp on my shoulder. She had fallen asleep. Cautiously getting up, I maneuvered her head onto a pillow slumped on the arm of the couch. I stood there for a minute, I had no idea what to do next. My biggest dilemma had been between a double chocolate shake and a double chocolate sundae. Should I call 911? I stifled a yawn, realizing I was still tired.

"Raggy."(shaggy) Scooby whispered from the kitchen. He put his paw up to the telephone receiver. "Raphne, Raphne!" _Ah, _I thought to myself._ Daphne._

"Hello?" A female voice answered, obviously just being woken up.

"Daphne, it's me...get to my house, like now! It's an emergency!" I said in my most urgent tone, but still trying to stay quiet for Velma's sake.

"Shaggy, who's hurt? Is Scooby hurt?" Daphne said, obviously more awake.

"I'll explain when you get here, just...hurry!" I said, hanging up the phone. Not skipping a beat I pressed in Fred's number and pressed dial. Just before the ringing started I hung up. This situation is just so stupid. Why should a little argument prevent Fred from knowing what was going on? He was always the one who knew what to do..but I didn't want to overwhelm Velma in her current state.

I stood there with the phone in my hands, reminiscing. Eventually, I brought myself out of it and walked to the kitchen counter. I put on a pot of coffee and went to the sink to wash my face. I looked up at the window in front of me and realized we had all changed. Well, maybe not a lot, but I was taller, and a little less skinny. Maybe all those years of running from monsters were what kept my metabolism going.

Sitting at the kitchen table with my face resting in my hands, I tried to pull out an explanation for Velma's behavior and reappearance..She hadn't even called me after the day she left...not that I could actually talk to her after our conversation...

**Shaggy POV, 1 year ago**

I watched as the small brown haired girl wished everybody goodbye...Well except Freddy, who refused to come. I pulled nervously on the collar of my shirt, because I was about to reveal something to Velma.

"I'm gonna miss you Scooby!" She said, scratching his head.

"Ree Roo Relma!" (Me to Velma) He said, licking her cheek one last time. She eventually walked over to me and smiled. Daphne and Scooby were playing a game of fetch in my backyard, so it was the perfect moment.

"Well, I guess it-"

"Velma. I really like, like you!" I said, cutting her off. My hands formed into fists and my eyes were closed, even though I was looking at the ground. There was silence for a moment.

"Shaggy...I." She started. I looked up in anticipation. Velma and I had been friends for as long as I could remember, and I'd really liked her the entire time...but I was always too shy to tell her. I figured today was as good as ever, seeing as I wouldn't see her for a long time. "I don't feel the same way." She said quietly. I unclenched my fists and blinked a few times to hold back tears.

"Yeah, I figured. Have a good time at College Velms...you deserve all of it. I hope you're happy there, and find someone special." I said, letting a tear escape down my cheek. Without giving her a chance to respond I started running down the street.

"Shaggy!" Velma cried, trying to catch up to me. But I was too fast. I outran her easily. But through the quiet streets I swear I could still hear her calling my name

**Present Shaggy POV**

"Shaggy!" A voice cried, bringing me out of my daydream. I wiped a tear from my eye and walked to the door. When it opened I saw Daphne. It wasn't like I was expecting the same little girl with the purple dress, but I wasn't expecting her to look so much older. It had only been a year, right? Her red hair was still there, but her features looked older, more mature.

"What happened. What's wrong?" She asked, barging into the house.

"Like, Shhh!" I pointed to the couch, and she gasped when she saw that it was inhabited by a girl.

"My god. Shaggy, a girlfriend? I thought you'd never get over Velma!" She laughed.

"Shh! That like, IS Velma!" I muttered. Her amusement turned to horror as she turned to me.

"Wasn't she at college?" She hissed. I sighed and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two mugs of coffee for us. I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands.

"Shaggy. You look horrible...are you sick or something?" Daphne asked, patting me on the back.

"No, I'm ok...it's just, like, so weird that Velma's here...plus I haven't slept good since the gang broke up. Too many memories flooding in to my head when sleep is like, needed." I said, taking a gulp of coffee.

"When did she get here?"she asked, looking into her blue mug.

"A few hours ago I guess." I said, looking over at the clock to realize it has only been a hour since Velma walked...ahem, fell through the doorway.

"Do you want me to take her with me...i know how hard this must be for you." She said, putting her hand on mine. Through the years Daphne and I have become close friends. She helped me with my crush on Velma and I helped her work on Freddy...well, sorta.

"No...I mean...I...like ugh! I don't know." I cried, throwing my hands in the air in submission. " If I don't talk to her she'll think that I still have hard feelings."

"Which you still do! I mean, you're still crazy about you, aren't you?" She said, looking up into my eyes with sincerity. I didn't return the favor, and she knew what the answer was. "Well, how about you go get some sleep and I'll hang in here. You deserve it Shaggy, you've been a great friend to her." She smiled, taking her mug to the living room and closing her eyes on the big chair in the corner. I sighed and started walking to my room. And before I could even think about it I passed out onto the bed.

***Daphne POV***

I woke up to a shock, this wasn't my bed! It wasn't even comfy! Then the nights events came back to me, I looked over at the figure on the couch, only to realize it wasn't there. I jumped up, looking around the room. What if she decided to leave!

"Hey Daphne, long time no see." Startled, I whipped around to see a girl with messy brown hair and an oversized sweatshirt. If I hadn't grown up with this girl I would have thought she was homeless.

"Velma." I said quietly. We stared at each other for a few seconds before crushing each other in a huge hug. "Oh Velma! I've missed you! Why didn't you call? We were all so worried." I said as we let go of each other.

"Harvard...they mean what they say when students say it either makes or breaks a person." Velma smiled, completely relaxing me. Knowing she wasn't tense made me feel much better about having to ask her what happened.

"But Velma, you're the smartest person I know! How could you have done so bad at Harvard?" I asked freely. She looked down. Crap, I said something stupid. Leave it to Daphne... "I mean if you don't want to.." I trailed.

"No." She sighed. "I guess if I show up at Shaggy's door, half dead, I better explain myself." She looked around the room expectantly. "Where is Shaggy?" I blinked, realizing that I hadn't even thought about him since last night.

"He must still be sleeping." I said, looking around. Scooby was asleep on the couch. "He looks so...old." I said quietly.

"Guess we've all changed." She said. I took a deep breath. "Has Shaggy...well..."

Daphne sighed, but then focused on something behind me. "Ask him yourself." She whispered. I turned around to see Shaggy.

"Hey Velms..."


	3. The whole story

If you're just reading this chapter, and you haven't read chapter two in the last two days, GO BACK AND LOOK AT IT! I edited both of the earlier chapters and changed chapter two's ending. Sorry for taking so long to update, but a little birdie told me that an update would make them happy ;]

**Shaggy POV**

"Hey..." Velma said back, obviously feeling awkward.

"It's nice to see you...I mean like, it's not nice that you're upset and you're not like, at college but I mean I like missed you...but like a friend missed you. I missed you like a good-"

"Who wants breakfast?" Daphne interrupted, dragging Velma by the arm, turning only long enough to mouth "You owe me." What would I do without her? Following the two into the kitchen Daphne went through the cabinets to find some edible food, leaving Velma and I to sit at the table...alone. This could not be more awkward. Ok, let's think of something to break the tension.

"So...did you, like, meet anybody special at college?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. THAT. IS. NOT . GOING. TO. STOP. THE. AWKWARDNESS!

"No..." She trailed, putting her hands on her stomach, "I'm pretty sure no guy would have enjoyed looking at this." Right...does she like have an eating disorder? I heard that some people actually don't eat because they don't want to! I was about to ask before Daphne interrupted my thoughts.

"How do you guys feel about french toast?" Daphne asked, obviously exasperated from trying to end the awkward conversations I've started, and almost started, this morning.

"Sounds like, great!" I replied. Velma, on the other hand, looked like she was going to be sick. "You like, ok there Velma?"

"Yeah." She swallowed. "I'm just not all that hungry...can I just have some coffee?" Daphne and I looked at each other, both of us wanting to get her to eat something.

"Sure..." Daphne decided, quickly pouring some black liquid into a mug and handing it to Velma. We both watched as she took a sip, and after noticing us staring, put it down.

"Oh. Right. You probably want the whole story..." Velma took to staring at the black abyss in her cup, warming her hands on the outer ceramic.

"That would be nice." Daphne answered, placing a plate of mouthwatering syrup-y fried bread in front of me...but at the change of subject suddenly I wasn't all that hungry.

"Well it all started..."

**Velma POV**

"Welcome to your first day of classes!" The man at the front of the room said. "My name is Doctor Alkaline, the school administrator. For the next four years you will be challenged beyond your wildest dreams and pushed to your highest potential. Class of 2015, you are the future of America, and with that, I give the microphone to Dr. Polig,"

_We__sat__through__multiple__lectures__on__how__to__be__a__Harvard__student,__all__of__us__completely__aware__of__the__struggles__we__were__prepared__to__go__through__to__get__there.__I__was__excited,__practically__on__the__edge__of__my__seat__wanting__to__go__to__class__the__next__day.__I__had__never__really__been__challenged__as__a__kid,__and__taking__the__top__classes__at__Harvard__was__going__to__be__amazing!__I__couldn't__wait!_

**One week later**

"Hey Ali!" I smiled and walked over to the dark haired girl talking with friends at a lunch table.

"Hey! Guys, this is Velma Dinkley, you know, from that group of teens who solved mysteries." She said to her friends. Jinkies! I didn't know I was such a legend, but nonetheless I felt pretty special.

"So you've really solved all of those mysteries?" A blonde haired kid asked. Blushing, I explained to him my thought process on how to figure out who was behind the mask. They all listened intently, and looked up at me like I was a god.

"Wow, My math skills are nothing compared to that deductive reasoning!" Mark Jing said. He was the smartest 19 year old in the country, not to mention INSANELY cute, and he thought _I_ was amazing?

"Hey," he said, breaking me out of my daydream. "How would you feel about going out for dinner later? There is apparently this amazing pizza place down the street." Wait, was he asking me out on a date?

"sure! I love pizza!"

_the__night__went__on__without__a__hitch,__we__talked__about__everything__from__Shakespeare__to__our__favorite__television__shows.__He__walked__me__back__to__my__room__and__thanked__me__for__a__great__night...and__then__kissed__me__on__the__cheek.__KISSED__ME.__ON__THE__CHEEK!__I__practically__died__and__went__to__heaven!__The__euphoria__was__short__lived,__however,__because__I__realized__that__I__still__hadn't__touched__my__calculus__homework!__It__usually__took__me__three__or__four__hours__a__day...and__it__was__already__11!__I__reached__into__my__backpack__and__grabbed__out__my__book.__But__by__the__time__I__finished__it__was__3__in__the__morning,__and__my__first__class__was__at__6__(__I__was__always__a__morning__person)__I__guess__I__would__just__have__to__suffer__the__consequences.  
_  
**the next day**

"I hope you all did well on your homework, because we're having a quiz on it." I smiled, glad that I had stayed up and done the assignment. She passed out the test and I practically fell out of my chair. I didn't remember any of this! I remember seeing it, and I remember trying to solve the problems...but I could not for the life of me remember how to do it! Jinkies, I was going to fail! I had only completed 4 out of the 5 problems when she called time. She looked at my paper and shook her head...she knew just as well as I did what had happened...

_The__next__few__days__were__hectic.__I__had__gotten__a__62%__on__my__test,__and__my__classes__seemed__to__be__getting__harder__and__harder.__My__studying__went__from__6__hours__a__day__to__8.__A.k.a,__whenever__I__wasn't__in__class,__I__was__studying.__I__hadn't__seen__Mark__since__our__date,__and__to__be__honest__I__hardly__thought__about__him...well,__until__that__day__he__stopped__by__my__room._

***

I was studying calculus homework and, frustrated at a problem, I threw my notebook across the room and it knocked over a lamp. God, why did everything have to be so hard for me? I couldn't figure out why I had gone from not struggling at all to drowning. I was shaking with anger as I got up to go fix the lamp.

"Knock kno—oh, what happened here?" Mark asked, opening my door and peering inside the dark abyss.

"It's nothing. You could have knocked." I said, re-plugging in the lamp and lighting up the room.

"Hey, I knocked with my voice," he said sweetly, walking up right next to me.

"I haven't heard from you in a few days...it was the jokes wasn't it, they were too nerdy." He joked, running his hands nervously through his hair. Doesn't he get that I don't have the time?

"It wasn't the jokes, you were fine." I said, picking up my notebook and flipping back to the page my homework was on.

He frowned, sitting down on the bed next to me, taking away the pencil and replacing it with my hand. "Hey, talk to me. What's going on." I looked away from my homework and into his eyes. Placing his hand on the side of my face he leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away and back to my homework

"I'm busy." Mark sighed, standing up and starting to walk out of my room. "You know, I really thought we had something here. But it turns out you're just like everybody else, too interested in school to care about anyone else."

_I__never__spoke__to__Mark__again._

_My__alarm__clock__was__blaring__and__I__leaned__slowly__over__to__turn__it__off.__I__can't__believe__I__have__another__class.__It__wasn't__supposed__to__be__hard.__This__was__supposed__to__be__challenging,__yet__rewarding...but__all__I've__gotten__is__insomnia__and__a__lack__of__appetite.__Not__that__I__have__time__to__eat__anyway.__I__can__barely__keep__up__with__my__Physics__teacher,__who__claims__it's__only__advanced__rocket__science,one__of__the__easier__courses__we'll__take__this__year.__I__was__tested__out__of__English__and__put__into__advanced__Latin,__and__I__have__to__have__a__200__page__book__translated__by__tomorrow__afternoon!__I__put__my__hand__to__my__stomach,__feeling__my__ribs__becoming__more__defined.__Jinkies,__it's__only__been__a__week,__I__haven't__dropped__that__much__weight__have__I?___

**present, Daphne's POV**

"It was later that afternoon when I decided to head down here." Velma said. Well, time to get started.

"Ok, so for starters, we have to get you fattened up, and if anybody knows how to do that, I do. I've dealt with too many models-"

Before I could finish the door swung open and Freddy jumped into Shaggy's kitchen.  
"Gang, it looks like we've got another-" His smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw velma.

"Oh. It's you."


	4. A heartbreaking reunion

**Velma POV**

Jinkies, Freddy? This was the last thing I needed right now. Sitting up in my chair I looked him straight in the eye.

"Hello Fred," I said as seriously as I could. I would not back down to him.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Freddy asked, closing the door and walking into the kitchen. "Last time I heard," he paused, pointing to shaggy, "You were working as a dog trainer, and you" He pointed at Daphne "were a supermodel, and then of course, Velma, you went to Harvard. It isn't fall break already, is it?" I paused as everyone looked at me, Daphne and Shaggy not knowing how to respond.

"I've dropped out..." my voice trailed at the end and I felt my face grow hot. Fred won, again, like always. No matter what I did, he was always given more credit than me. I went to HARVARD for Pete's sake, and he is still coming out of this experience knowing that he won. Well, I guess it's time to face the-

"Dropped out? Velma, you're the smartest person I've ever met, what happened?" Freddy asked, taking the seat next to me, I couldn't help but look up in surprise. What? No gloating? No laughing? No I-told-you-so-ing?

"I uh...I just couldn't handle the pressure." The thoughts in my head sent my body spinning and I put my elbows on the table, closing my eyes and resting my head in my palms.

"Ok, Velms, you need to eat something." Shaggy said, putting his hand on my back, rubbing it slowly. Daphne came back to the table with a bowl of cheerios, no milk.

"Just eat a little ok?" she asked, I could hear the worry in her voice. My head was still spinning but I managed to open my eyes long enough to consume some cheerios. Before my hand could go for more I felt a cold hand hold mine. Fred's hand.

"Hey, we're gonna get you through this, ok?" He smiled his genuine Freddy smile, the smile that outside the mystery inc, nobody saw. Fred was very good at showing his pearly whites for the crowd, but when he gave you his goofy half smile, you knew it was genuine, and impossible to not reciprocate. Smiling back I continued to eat the cheerios slowly.

"You said something about a mystery?" I said, popping a few more of the circular pieces into my mouth.

"OH, Right!" Freddy said, focusing on everyone else in the room. "Ok, so I got this call about this haunted house, right? So I went to check it out..."

**Freddy's POV, earlier this morning**

Who did he think he was, editor-in-chief? Ok, well maybe he was, but that doesn't mean that he knows more about haunted houses than I do! Walking down the cool street I reached the house, which of course, looked exactly like the kind of haunted houses you see in books! Boarded up windows, creaky porch, dead trees in the backyard, the works! I walked around the house and found a storm cellar. I bet I can get in this way! Pulling hard on the doors I realized that they were locked. Rats! Walking around I realized the only way to get in was the front door. Checking the street to make sure I wasn't being watched I prepared to bash into the door. One, two, thre- before I could finish the door opened on it's own. Goosebumps creeped up my arms and my hair stood on end as the euphoria of a mystery came back. Walking slowly into the house I heard the door slam behind me, of course! Walking through the house I immediately started to walk into the basement, the stairs creaking, of course, as I went down. Then, I heard a moan. Fumbling in my backpack I flicked on my flashlight and saw nothing, just an empty basement, then another moan.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Get out, get ouuuut" the ghastly voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned, but no one was there. Then, I heard a thud on the other side of the room. I flicked my flashlight over in that direction, but no one was there, then I noticed a box had fallen. Walking slowly over I examined the box, and then, icy fingers on the back of my neck.

"Leave now, or else" the voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to face the monster as quickly as I could, but there was nothing there. I hurried up the stairs, my heart still pumping quickly. Oh, the euphoria, it's been so long since I've experienced it! Rushing down the street I went to the small home with a flamingo dotted lawn. I could have knocked, but I rushed in anyway...

**Shaggy's POV**

I swallowed nervously before responding to Freddy. "Did you like, say," I paused again. "Monster?" My voice broke at the last word, waking up Scooby from the rug in the living room.

"Ronster?" He exclaimed, running and hiding under my chair, shaking profusely. I put my hand down and pet his ears while Freddy continued.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with those bank robberies that have been moving around the state. I think they're going to hit the Crystal Cove bank next!" Freddy reached into his bag and pulled out newspaper clippings and a map with red dots. "Ok- so we should go investigate pronto, and someone should look through old newspapers to find some connecting clues and-" He paused, noticing the silence. "We are gonna do this...right?"

Everyone sat silently, their eyes focused on the wood design of the table.

"Guys..."He almost whispers, his eyes focused on Daphne across from him.

"Freddy...You really hurt Velma, and regardless of whether you've been forgiven or not, we're not sure if we want to be around you any more." Daphne said, her eyes brimming with tears. Everyone knew that Daphne had a thing for Freddy, but he had no idea what was happening, or if he did, he was really good at playing dumb.

"Ok, fine. I guess i'll just do this on my own." Freddy started walking to the door.

"No!" Daphne, Fred, and I jerked our heads to see Velma standing up, her chair toppled over and her coffee spilling off the edge of the table. "I'm not going to let this happen again, I'm not going to let everybody separate." We could see her eyes were not filled with the tears that we expected, but with a fire of determination. "I'm in." She put her hand in the middle of the table.

Freddy looked dumbstruck, but walked over and put his hand on top of Velma's. "To get to the bottom of this mystery." Daphne looked over at me and put her hand on top of Freddy's.

"To get back old friends," She smiled and looked at Freddy with those green eyes and I knew that the crush was back on. Smiling, I put my hand on top of theirs.

"To like, have an adventure!" I laughed and everybody smiled, but we realized that someone was missing. "Scooby doo, where are you?"

"Rooover here!" We all looked down to see Scooby lapping up the spilled coffee. "Rummy!"


End file.
